


Villainous Hero affair

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: crash bandicoot
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will Cortex and Crash’s secret go unnoticed?





	Villainous Hero affair

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think and what should I do next?

Cortex lies down in Crash’s home, Crash enters. Crash says “Woah” while Cortex shows him the lubricant.Crash screams“WOAH,WOAH,WOAH!” As Cortex proceeded to put lubricant and pulls Crash closer, Crunch walks in and shouted “Crash,How could you? I thought you loved me.”. Then N-Gin enters and says “No it cannot be. Master Cortex,YOU cheated on me.” And leaves sobbing. Cortex pleads “I’m sorry, please forgive me,N-Gin” then Crunch says “Do you think I’ll forgive you? Because I won’t” then leaves. Crash sits down and disappointingly says “woah”.


End file.
